


I Heard Laughing

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Echo Girl - Freeform, Mint Eye does not exist, Multi, Sarah Choi - Freeform, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Teacher AU. You are the new Ancient History/ Band teacher at RFA High School. One teacher strikes your interest but what would a literature teacher want with you? Nothing. Or so you thought.





	I Heard Laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).



Title: I Heard Laughing

Category: Mystic Messenger

Rating: T (Implied sexual activity)

Pairing: Main MC/Vanderwood.  
Side: Yoosung/Saeran  
V/Rika  
Jumin/Zen

Summary: Teacher AU. You are the new Ancient History/ Band teacher at RFA High School. One teacher strikes your interest but what would a literature teacher want with you? Nothing. Or so you thought.

Author’s Note: This is the third gift story for Ameri_Lie for her birthday. This one had me stumped for a while but I figured it out. Also you have a dark past which is mentioned briefly but you are an orphan in the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the series.

~~Story Begins~~

“Bloody hell, Seven Zero Seven,” Vanderwood said upon entering the computer lab. “Do you ever clean up in here?”

“Science has been known to prove that people who are messy are smarter,” Seven said as he spun around in his chair.

“I don’t care what science thinks,” Vanderwood said as he started cleaning the room. “I want science to prove as to how you get your classroom so dirty, so fast. Janitors deserve respect too!”

“Janitors are aliens!”

“Start grading the papers you have to grade. They are due tomorrow by noon.”

“We won’t let letters define us!”

Vanderwood looked at the computer teacher, “Quit being high and take this seriously! It’s no wonder you don’t have a significant other.”

“Well, I have Saeran~ He’s my brother and that’s more than what you have!”

“That’s a low -”

“Shh~” Seven interrupted as he quit spinning in the chair, his eyes darting back and forth.

“What?”

“I heard someone laugh.”

Vanderwood gave Seven a bored look, “This isn’t funny. I’m not grading your papers again.”

“Shh!” Seven said. “Don’t you hear it? The laughter?”

“Haha, there I laugh. Jokes over.” Seven got out of his chair and ran out of the room. “No running in the halls!”

You was talking to Saeran in the science room. He was leaning against his teacher’s desk - his desk - while you stood in front of him. You didn’t start until Monday since you was taking over Sarah Choi and Echo’s Girl ancient history and band classes respectively, but you wanted to introduce yourself to your new coworkers.

When you told Saeran what you will be teaching, he chuckled, “Ancient history and band, huh? Weirdest combination of classes I’ve ever heard of.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m just temporarily until they find two that will work for them next year.”

“Have you talked to Mr. Han yet?”

You rattled your brain for a few seconds “Is he the one with cat pictures all over his room?” you asked.

“Bingo.”

“Yes, he’s nice. Completely misunderstood and unable to express emotions correctly, but nice. Why?”

“If he likes you and you are doing a good job, he’ll convince his father to keep you as a teacher,” Saeran said. He chuckled again. “You are also the first one to call Mr. Han nice.”

“Thanks for the tip! So, who should I meet next?”

“Who have you met?”

“Rika, V, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung, and now you.”

“I should tell you to meet my twin brother next but -” Saeran said and then sighed as someone ran into the classroom.

“Saeran! You laughed!” the voice said with so many emotions.

You looked over and saw someone who looked a lot like Saeran. Not only were they dressed different, but their eye color was different, and Saeran was slightly taller.

“He finally made himself known,” Saeran said looking away.

“Ah! I see,” you said looking back at Saeran. “Thank you so much for talking to me and for the advice. I hope I didn’t take up too much of your time.”

“Saeran has a boyfriend,” Seven said as he appeared in between you two.

“Tch. Don’t you have work to do?” Saeran asked.

“Yoosung? Right?” you asked. “Don’t worry. I’m learning my boundaries. Oh! My name is (Y/N). I’m the new teacher for ancient history and band. I start Monday.”

“Oh? Oh!!!” Seven said as it dawned on him. “You’re the new kid on the block.”

“I believe so. And you are?” you asked.

“I am the almighty defender of justice, Seven Zero Seven! You shall never fear when I’m here!” He dramatically pointed a finger at you. “And you shall marry me!”

“What?” you asked before you remembered the warnings. “Oh! Zen mentioned you have a tendency to say strange things, Yoosung said you like to play pranks. So I am guessing this is one of them.”

Saeran laughed, enjoying the way you back talked his brother. “Haha, nice try there.” he said.

Seven had deflated at the aspect of you not catching onto his jokes, but you kept going. “Jumin and Jaehee also mentioned that you was dangerous and I should stay away.”

“Oh? They did? Maybe I should play some pranks on them, to get even” Seven said.

“Since he’s too lazy to do it,” Saeran said. “He’s the teacher for computer skills. He takes nothing seriously.”

“I take memes seriously,” Seven said. Saeran rolled his eyes and went back behind his desk. “Saeran!!”

You took this moment to kindly excuse yourself and left the classroom. Saeran was okay, but you have no idea over how long you’ll be able to tolerate Seven and his tactics.

You turned the corner before quickly entering a nearby classroom. Down the hall were the two teachers who you was replacing and they were not all that kind to you. Luckily, the first time you met them, you was with Rika. 

They just wouldn’t let up on insulting you and saying they were going to be pressing charges until Jumin and V arrived. Than their personalities did a 180. Jumin and V were not convinced.

You really didn’t want another encounter but it wasn’t your fault that everyone else knew that they were getting fired.

Sarah Choi kept teaching the class about her ‘engagement’ to Mr. Han. Echo Girl just stunk at anything musical.

“Can I help you?” a voice asked from behind you. You spun around and saw Vanderwood (at least that’s what the sign on his desk said) staring at you. 

Oh! Uhm - yeah. In a bit,” you said moving away from the door.

Vanderwood removed his rectangular reading glasses as he stared at you. “You don’t appear to be a student.”

“I’m not. Uhm...I’m actually going to be working here.”

“You don’t look familiar,” Vanderwood said staring at you. “Can I see your ID card?”

“I don’t have one yet,” you said peeking at the door’s window to see Ms. Choi and Ms. Girl get escorted out by security. 

What kind of school is RFA High School that they employ bodyguards?

You looked over at the teacher, “It’s getting issued and should have it by Monday.”

“So, you are a guest?”

You gave a pointed look at Vanderwood. “No, my name is (Y/N). I’m the new ancient history and band teacher.”

“What happened to Ms. Choi and Ms. Girl?”

“Fired. I don’t know why but they got fired. I thought everyone knew.”

“I don’t have the time to listen to gossip, not since I have to babysit Seven.”

You stood in front of his desk, “Before we continue this discussion, you have yet to introduce yourself.”

“My name plate is right there.”

“Yes, but the word ‘Vanderwood’ seems to be etched over another word. Plus it is always polite to introduce yourself.”

“It’s Stark. Francis Stark, but I’ve gotten used to people calling me Vanderwood that I just sort of accepted it as my name. Thanks to Seven’s pranks that is. Everytime I try to get a name plate or ID with my name on it, Seven hacks into the system and changes it to Mary Vanderwood the Third.”

“If he’s causing you this much trouble, why do you babysit him? Isn’t he old enough to take care of himself?”

“Have you met him?”

“A little.”

“Wait til you know him better and than you’ll understand. Now please excuse me, I have papers to grade.”

“Yes, yes, sorry. Please excuse me for interrupting you,” you said with a bow.

You successfully passed the last term of the school. You got awfully close with almost all of your co-workers expect for Seven and Vanderwood. You signed a contract to continue teaching at RFA High and started teaching psychology classes and took over both history classes (much to Jaehee’s relief until she found out how much work you have). You was also working on a doctorne thesis over how classical works of fiction used psychology before psychology was discovered.

You chose the book “The Tale of Genji” and ordered it online, but after a mixed up on the company’s part, you copy didn’t arrive in the new edition that you brought. So you was waiting for your new copy plus five more new books that the company is giving to you for free because of their mistake.

However, you couldn’t just let the days passed so you checked the book out of the library when you first started the thesis project. You let the sweet little old librarians who knew you since you was a child know about your situation. The reason why you needed the book so if anyone is wondering why it has been checked out for so long, they can explain.

You also gave the librarians permission to tell the people what your name is and if they need to use the book for their own school assignment than to let the librarians know so they could tell you. You’ll happily return the book so they could get their assignments done.

Vanderwood was getting mad about the fact that “The Tale of Genji” was constantly checked out of the library.

“Did someone forget to bring the book or what?” Vanderwood asked.

“Oh no, she’s using the book for her thesis paper, at least until her copy comes in,” the librarian said.

“Still not excusable,” he said.

“Y’know, she’s a lot like you,” the librarian said. “She used to check out ten to fifteen books a week, mostly classical literature like you. She’s also such a sweetie too, she could warm up that cold personality of yours.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“You never know, Francis,” the librarians said. “Not all relationships are like the first ones or the bad ones. Besides, she could use someone taking care of her too.”

“Than she should go to her parents, I already babysit one adult.”

“Her father murdered her mother in front of the young girl’s eyes. She was hiding in the closet when she saw it happened. She grew up in the orphanage and always came here to read and study.” The librarian gave Vanderwood his books. “ There you go.”

“If the book isn’t returned by the next time I visit than I’ll go meet her,” Vanderwood said as he left.

Two days later after school, you gently knocked on his classroom door while he graded papers.

“Mr. Stark,” you said walking into the classroom carrying file protector and a book.

He looked up at her, “You are the only one who calls me that.”

“Does it bother you?”

“No, it’s refreshing. So what’s the occasion for your visit?”

You glared at the more experienced teacher, “I believe it was YOU who told me not to visit you for pointless chatter”

“My point exactly, so why are you here?”

“I want to know if you will proofread something for me?” you asked.

“Why me? Why not one of your friends?”

“Zen will think it is an amazing piece of work that should turn into a script so he can be the main lead, Jumin would pay to have my paper approve, Jaehee will try to do so much research to where the paper will get lost. Yoosung will be so confused over it, Saeran would just call it garbage and not even look at, while Seven would hack into my account and submit a parody version of it. Rika would be the best person to ask but her and V are already busy with their wedding plans and she’s just been so stressed.”

“So, you used process of elimination and got to me?”

You puffed your cheeks out in anger. You was getting nowhere with this man. “The librarians also told me that you’ve been waiting for the “The Tale of Genji”.” You sat the file protector down that held your thesis paper and sat the mentioned book on top. “So, here’s the library copy and my paper that I would like for you to proofread. That is if you have time, my paper needs to be turned within a week.”

You walked out of the room and down the hall. Out of all of your co-workers, why did the one who was the coldest to you be the one who you had a crush on?

An unrequited love. And it sucked.

It was the morning of the weekly teacher meeting before school started and everyone was in Saeran’s classroom, except for you.

“So, since (Y/N) called in sick, let the meeting begin,” Jaehee said as she started the meeting.

You woke up to the sound of someone making a lot of noise in your kitchen. If they broke into your apartment to steal your food, than they broke into the wrong apartment.

You’ve been too busy to remember to eat at home and too busy to go grocery shopping. You’ve been lying to your co-workers about eating because you told Yoosung that you didn’t eat breakfast one day...oh boy.

Everyone brought over five overly stuffed bags of grocery except for Seven. He brought over ten bags claiming five where from Mr. Stark (or as Seven called him, Vanderwood). You’ve never owned that much food before and Zen was going to be the gentleman and place the groceries away for you. 

That was another bad mistake.

Zen screamed because he saw dust in your cupboards, Seven ran out of your apartment after he looked in the bottom part of the refrigerator and saw a cobweb. Saeran looked in the top part, gained an evil smirk and started chasing his brother holding onto a spider.

Than the lectures! Rika, V, and Jumin gave you a lecture and scolding (with Rika putting you in time-out). The next day, before school started, Jaehee came into your classroom and lectured you with a slide presentation!

You curled yourself further into your thin blanket, the material not even keeping your chills at bay. “Take whatever you want, just don’t hurt Itsy.”

“Who the hell is Itsy?” the ‘thief’ asked. 

You heard the footsteps come closer but your eyes were too heavy to open. “Itsy is my pet spider and roomate. He lives in the cupboards,” you said.

“He’s dead. I killed him. I can’t stand a place that’s dirty. Can’t concentrate unless it’s clean,” the voice said. Why did the voice sound familiar? “Where do you keep your food?”

“Don’t have any. I haven’t had time to shop for groceries.”

That was the last thing you remember as you fell back asleep.

When you woke back up, it was because you was being shook. Your eyes blinked rapidly as you opened them and the smell of soup was close by, but you noticed that the ceiling was not your ceiling.

“Oh, good,” a voice said from beside you. You turned your head to see Vanderwood standing there and a bowl of soup on the table in front of you. “You’re awake.”

“Uh-huh,” you said. “Where am I?”

You slowly sat up and noticed that there was a warm, thick blanket that was now on top of your bottom half.

“My apartment. You didn’t have any food and I figured it was easier to bring you here.”

“When was you at my apartment?”

“You don’t remember, we had a conversation about your pet spider.”

“Itsy?”

“Yeah.”

“I killed him.”

“You killed Itsy? Why? He didn’t hurt you!” you said as you started to cry. “Itsy was my best friend! He didn’t judge me when I was talking about my past, school, and work.”

Vanderwood stared at you wondering as to what the hell he walked into. He just started to assume that it was all because of your high fever.

“I came over to take care of you, at least make you some soup, and talk to you about your paper,” he said.

“You could have just dropped my paper off and left,” you said. “You already have to take care of Seven as you so told me.”

“Seven is a pain in the arse,” Vanderwood said. “No one can have a serious conversation. However, I think I can have a serious conversation with you, if your paper is anything to go by.”

You looked at him like he was crazy. “Who are you and where have you put the real Francis Stark?”

“I misspoke about the serious part.”

“And I’m being serious. The Francis Stark I know won’t even greet me in the hallway or say two words to me unless he’s forced too.”

“I consider any type of friendship or relationship a waste of time. I tend to block and shut people away to protect myself. I have been watching you and you don’t seem like someone who would purposely hurt someone or use them considering the state of your apartment.”

“You are beating around the bush, that’s not like you.”

“Fine. Move in with me. Someone needs to take care of you because you are doing a terrible job.”

“One condition.”

“What?”

“I make a grave for Itsy. His soul needs to be put at rest.”

Vanderwood sighed. What did he get himself into? He blames those librarians.

Summer break was approaching and the workers at RFA were getting ready to enjoy their own summer. Seven was in Yoosung’s classroom with Yoosung and Saeran making sure that they wouldn’t do anything scandalous that could scar the poor, innocent, pure children. Seven using the excuse that love is in the air during spring. (The children are already scarred when Seven came into the classroom as a female ballerina with cat ears and tail for Halloween).

“Why are you here?” Yoosung asked with a frown. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Yeah, but I’m waiting until Vanderwood figures out that he’s been slacking,” Seven said. “I don’t want any dirty business.”

“I’m going to be teaching Saeran how to make candy!” Yoosung said.

Saeran leaned against Yoosung’s desk with a smirk on his face. “You don’t know, do you?” he asked.

“I know everything!” Seven said. “Especially when it comes to our school.”

Saeran chuckled darkly. He knows why Vanderwood hasn’t been checking up on Seven, it helps that your classroom is across the hall from his. “Not everything than.”

Poor Yoosung was confused and opened his mouth to kick Seven out when Seven screamed out, “Shhh!”

“Seven this - “ Yoosung said only to have a hand over his mouth.

“Shh,” Seven said again. “Do you hear that?”

More silence.

Yoosung bit Seven’s hand, “I’m not hearing anything.”

“It’s laughter,” Seven said. “Someone’s laughing and I’m not there to cause the laughter.”

Seven was out of the room in a flash. “Now that my stupid brother is gone,” Saeran said grabbing Yoosung’s hood and pulled the blonde hair teacher closer, “now we can continue with where we left off.”

You was in your classroom grading the history papers when Vanderwood walked in. “Why do I insist on making them turn in a five-page book report?” he asked as he walked over to you.

“Because you care for them and want them to learn more than just the basic material,” you said. “You want them to reflect upon themselves as well.”

He walked behind you and placed his chin on your head, “Today’s Friday.”

“Yeah.”

“Grades aren’t due until Tuesday at 5 in the afternoon.”

“Yes, Francis, where is your train of thought going?”

“Let’s take work home, get some take-out, and just stay at home until Monday.”

You moved your head to look at him, “Bad day?”

“No, I just don’t want to stay here any longer.”

“You want to finish your book,” you said. The guilty look came upon his face and you laughed. “Am I a bad influence on you?” you asked gathering your papers and packing them away neatly in your bag to take home.

“Terrible, completely terrible influence on me,” he said watching you. “I wouldn’t trade it through.”

“That’s good to hear,” you said as he trapped you between the desk and himself.

“I think you are worse than Seven,” he said, “with you disturbing me so much.”

Seven sprinted down the hall and slid into your classroom just barely avoiding you as you and Vanderwood were about to leave the room. “(Y/N), you laughed!” Seven said. He than noticed that Vanderwood was there. “Vanderwood! I haven’t seen you in forever!”

You felt your phone vibrate and looked at it as your boyfriend responded back, “You almost knocked over my girlfriend and that’s all you have to say?”

“Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? This is a prank right?” Seven asked.

“When have I ever pulled a prank?” Vanderwood asked.

“But...when did you two start dating?” Seven asked.

“I really do hate to do this,” you said putting your phone away, “but we must really get going. Food isn’t going to buy itself and we have an engagement to attend later this evening. Bye Seven.”

You led Vanderwood out of the room and into the hallway. You caught a glimpse of Jaehee hightailing it out of the building.

“What engagement do we have?” Vanderwood asked.

“Reading our books, Jaehee texted me saying that code lavender, code blue puppy rose, and code founders are in effect.”

“My, my, everyone is so busy,” Vanderwood said. “Maybe I’ll take a rain check for reading tonight.”

“Oh? Why?”

Vanderwood smirked at you before whispering into your ear, “I want code doctor leopard to be in effect.”

~~The End~~


End file.
